It's a secret
by cha cha dancer
Summary: Oneshot Gwen, Kevin, And Ben are forced to spend the night in an abandoned cottage in the middle of nowhere. But so many things can happen when no ones around to distract you. Gwevin.


**Author's note: **I'm just ganna start this off quickly, enjoys.

I don't own anything.

-

-

-

**IT'S A SECRET.**

The trees were dark and savvy. Green grass littered every single square inch of ground until it came upon the single lighted cottage that they were forced to stay in that night.

Fiery orange hair danced around her worried tight expressions as she quickly wrapped cream-colored gauze around her cousin's forearm.

"That's just going to have to hold for tonight Ben," she whispered.

"That's fine, thanks Gwen," he answered somnolently.

They had just come back from a brief but unexpected alien attack, Ben was deeply wounded in his arm but everything else seemed to be in order.

She turned to Kevin who sat on the edge of her armchair starring wordlessly into the fire.

"They didn't get you did they?" she asked him.

He turned to her, looking confused for almost a moment.

"Uh-n-no they didn't…thanks," he stammered quietly.

_Everyone must be overtired_, she thought.

She stood up.

"Ok boys, we should all be getting some sleep now, we have to drive up to oxford tomorrow and we don't need any more surprise attacks when were not prepared."

They all made there way to the end of the hall were the bedrooms were located in.

"I call my own room!" Ben claimed while running into the first available room he saw and shut the door behind him.

Gwen was too tired to argue with him tonight, she would just have to deprive him of pancakes in the morning.

She sighed.

"I guess we'll take the other room," she said to the strangely quiet boy beside her.

"Fine with me," he mumbled.

The room had one twin size bed, and a spacious looking couch that faced it. A TV filled up the last corner of the room, while bookshelves took up the others.

"I'll take the couch," Kevin said.

She nodded.

-

-

-

It was seven hours later when she awoke, feeling more energized than she had felt the night before.

Ben usually didn't get up in another three hours so she had that time to herself at least.

She took a shower and brushed her teeth vigoursley in the foggy mirror, thinking of her to-do list that day.

She stepped out of the shower with purple plaid boy shorts on and a gray T-shirt.

"Hey."

She whipped her head around to the voice behind her.

Kevin stood there, shirtless and sweating and holding an empty water bottle in his right hand.

"Went out for a jog," he answered her wordless question.

She nodded and turned around, a blush corroding her cheeks.

"I didn't know you ran," she mumbled.

"Yeah-it helps me clear my head."

She sat down at the edge of her bed folding her clothes she wore the day before.

Kevin squatted down in front of her, making sure he was at least eye level before he spoke.

"I've got a secret Gwen."

She looked curious and slightly perturbed.

"Yeah…what is it?"

He smirked.

"I like you."

With that, he jumped on top of her and kissed her lips hungrily, she dropped the clothes she was folding and fell on to the bed roughly.

He kissed her more and more intensely every second, and she was responding just as fiercely.

There bodies grinded and rubbed against each other, as their kisses became too hard to handle.

He broke apart shortly for air before he captured her helpless neck.

Shivers cascaded down her spine as his lips sucked and clawed at her exposed flesh.

His lips traveled down to her collarbone.

She moaned.

He captured her lips once again.

Her hands fingered through his wet hair entombing every well-kept stand free to intertwine with her fingers.

His hands depraved lower until they pushed hard against her virginal region.

Her she arched her back.

He massaged her until she moaned his name twice, then he delicately pulled her shorts all the way down until they hit the floor in a heap.

Kevin bent down and continued where his fingers left off.

His tongue danced inside of her, licking her as deeply as it would allow him.

Roughly, she grabbed his head and guided him to what would best suit her.

He grinned in agreement.

Pinning her legs apart with both of his hands he explored every inch of her.

She was panting now, her body corresponding wildly.

"Oh my god…Oh! Kevin, oh my god," she panted as she released her self into Kevin's welcoming mouth.

He licked up any existence that he had been there at all. Earning more moans from her. licking his lips in excitement and lust he began to move up to capture her awaiting lips.

A door slammed across the hallway.

Ben grumbled harshly as he walked down the long stretch of the hallway to the bathroom on the right.

Both of them lay there, preserving the silence and the obvious notification of what had just happened.

He looked down at her and smiled.

"I might just have to fall in love with you Gwen Tennyson," he muttered more to himself than her.

_She is what I want,_ he thought without skipping a beat_, more like need._

Her confused pout vanished as his lips landed on top of hers once again.


End file.
